


We’re keeping her Dean

by ObsessedAngel



Series: Halloween Spooptacular [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Black Cat - Freeform, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Halloween, M/M, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedAngel/pseuds/ObsessedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 9 Of Halloween Spooptacular! </p><p>I found this black cat and we HAVE to keep her at least until Halloween is over, you know the crazies sacrifice cats (Cas finds a stray)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We’re keeping her Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Banged 2 out in one day. Look at me being productive! Still 3 writings behind. Sigh. But I'm getting there.

“Hey Cas. What do you want for dinner?” Dean asked slipping his shoes on. If he was going to go to the store, he might as well go now before it got dark.

“I want Tuna.” Cas said from the living room and Dean raised a brow.

“Tuna?” He asked picking up his jacket from the bed and coming out of the bedroom. Cas was turned away from him but was still in his running gear. Which Dean had to admit was distracting as hell, seeing the back of his shirt coated in sweat and his hair all messed up. He slid up behind him and kissed his neck, bringing his hands up around him, rubbing his chest.

“Whaddya say about a quickie before I go to the store?” Dean asked, but he felt Cas shake his head.

“I’m in the middle of something.”

Dean put his head on Cas’ chin, “In the middle of-Cas. What is that?”

“It’s a cat.”

Dean pulled back and rolled his eyes. “I can see that it’s a cat. I mean WHY is there a cat in our living room?”

“When I was running I saw this group of boys circled around her and they were trying to hurt her. So I brought her home.” Cas leaned over and pet her gently and she let him, rubbing her head into his hand.

“She seems really friendly. She probably belongs to someone Cas.”

Cas shook his head. “I see her on the streets every day when I run.”

“Maybe she’s an outside cat?” Dean offered and Cas turned and glared at him.

“If she does belong to somebody they don’t take very good care of her! It’s October. Everybody knows you keep your cats inside as much as possible in October. Especially black cats.”

Dean came around him and sat down on the floor next to the cat who eyed him warily. “Why?”

“Because crazy people sacrifice cats for Halloween. Especially black cats. I see it on the news all the time. I’m not going to let that happen to Binky.”

Dean rubbed his eyes laughing. “Oh god, you’ve already named her?”

“She’s my friend Dean. She runs with me sometimes. I give her treats on Fridays.” Cas pet Binky again, but she slipped out of his grasp and came up to Dean and head butted him until he pet her head. “She’s a good cat. I don’t want anything to happen to her.”

Dean pet her and then looked up suddenly curious. “You said she was cornered. What did you do to the boys? Do we need to change our names and move?”

Cas scooted closer and pet Binky, who was loving the double attention. “They got what they deserved. They threw rocks at her, so I threw rocks at them. It’s not my fault if my aim is better.”

“Did they cry?”

Cas nodded and Dean leaned over and kissed him. He pulled back and grinned. “Good.”

“You’re not upset?”

“Anyone who would hurt a defenseless animal deserves it. You didn’t kill them and you saved this sweet cat from harm. You’re my hero Cas.”

“Really?” Cas asked and Dean nodded. He looked back to Binky.

“So I guess we should take her to a shelter or something right?”

Cas glared at him and he sat back. “What?”

“We’re keeping her Dean.”

“Cas-“

“No. We have to keep her until at least Halloween is over. If she ends up in a shelter someone could adopt her and sacrifice her. I told you, I saw it on the news. I’m not letting that happen.” Cas leaned over and picked Binky up and walked into the bedroom. Dean was sitting there astonished before he stood up and followed.

“Cas, we’ve talked about this. I don’t want a pet.”

“Well I do. And I’m not saying it has to be permanent. But it is going to be until at least a solid week into November just so I can be sure she’s safe. Then we can try and find her a good home.”

Dean rubbed his face but the look on Cas’ had him holding up his hands in surrender. “Okay. But it’s just until Halloween is over right? I’m not really a cat person.”

“She’s a good cat Dean.”

“I’m not arguing that. I don’t hate cats. They’re cool. I just don’t want one laying all over my stuff. Speaking of which, why is she on the bed? She’s going to shed black hairs all over the sheets.”

Cas rolled his eyes as Binky went right for Dean’s pillow and kneaded it for a few seconds and laid down. “Don’t be such a baby. I can wash the sheets. I just want her to be comfortable before we go out to the store. She’s going to need some things.”

Dean sighed but nodded before he turned to head into the living room. “Alright, take a shower and come get me when you’re ready.”

Cas grabbed his arm and pulled him back against him. He leaned up and kissed him gently. “You know I really appreciate you letting her stay here right?”

“I know.” Dean grabbed the hem of Cas’ shirt and started pushing it up. “You know we could always share the shower?”

Cas laughed and kissed him again, but shook his head. “We don’t have time. But later okay?”

“Okay.” Dean nipped his lip and smacked Cas’ ass. “Then get in there and hurry up.”

Cas smiled and went into the bathroom. Dean turned and Binky was staring at him. “What? He was my boyfriend first. Get your own.”

 

They went to the store and ended up coming home with way more crap than was necessary for a few weeks stay. But then, Dean already knew what this was going to turn into. They unloaded all the bags into the kitchen. A 20lb bag of crunchy cat food, a box of wet cat food, 24 cans “to start”,  a matching set of food and water bowls, a scratching post, a cat box, scooper, litter, cat treats, a feather on a stick, a laser pointer, a couple different toy mice, bell balls and a book on how to raise a cat. They had about 10 bags worth of cat crap, and one bag of Mcdonalds for dinner since Cas said he wanted to hurry home to make sure Binky was okay, rather than stop at the grocery store.

When they walked in Binky came strolling out into the kitchen to see what they were doing. Cas cooed over her and showed her all the things he’d bought her. She didn’t seem as impressed as Cas. They found places to put all of her new stuff and sat down on the couch to eat their dinner and watch TV. Cas pulled out the laser pointer and started driving Binky crazy with it, causing her to run up the walls and across the floor. After about 10 minutes of this Dean put his hand on Cas’.

“Babe. I love you, but if she slams into the wall one more time, I may kill you both.”

Cas nodded and put it down. Binky realized they were done and wandered away. Halfway through the movie Cas leaned over and started kissing Dean’s neck. Dean turned his body so Cas could fall against him and started kissing him back. They’d barely started when Cas pulled back and laughed. Dean looked at him, but then saw Binky on Cas’ back. She kneaded him and laid down, staring at Dean.

“Your cat is fighting me for your attention.” Dean said and Cas kissed him gently once more and laid his head on Dean’s chest so as not to disturb his cat who was purring on top of him.

“Cas-“

“Shhh. She’s comfortable Dean, leave her alone.”

Dean poked Cas’ forehead. “We were kind of in the middle of something.”

Cas ignored him and they started watching TV again. This went on for the next couple weeks. Dean and Binky were in an epic tug of war with Cas’ attention. If Dean was sitting with Cas, Binky would jump up and lay all over him, until he was petting her instead. If Dean tried to cuddle with Cas when they went to bed Binky would come out of nowhere and sleep directly on Cas’ chest so Dean couldn’t “disturb” her. Then one night Cas was gone for work and it was just Dean and Binky in the apartment together. Dean was stretched out on the couch just lounging. Binky walked from room to room and then came to sit in front of him on the floor as if to ask, “alright, what have you done with him?”

“He’s not here. You’re stuck with me.”

She seemed dissatisfied with that answer and walked away.  A little bit later though she jumped on the couch next to him but refused to look at him. As if her being near him was a coincidence. The night kept on, and ever so slowly, Binky would get closer and closer to Dean until finally she was laying half on his chest, half in the crook of his arm on the couch. He pet her gently and she glared at him.

“Why are you always so mean to me? I’m nice to you. I feed you. I pet you, Hell I even play with you. Why do you like him better?”

“We do share a more profound bond.” Cas said from behind him. Apparently he’d just gotten home. He leaned down and kissed Dean’s forehead. “So you do care if she likes you?”

“Not really.” He said but they both knew that wasn’t true.

“Okay well I can take her off your hands.” He offered but Dean quickly answered.

“No, that’s okay. She’s comfortable.”

 

After that whenever Cas would come home late, Binky would always cuddle up with Dean purring on his chest. And when they were both home she would divide her time between then. She was with Cas more often than not, but she did still come over to acknowledge him. Then in the middle of November Dean and Binky were napping on the couch when Cas came up and crossed his arms across the back.

“I think we should get her a stocking for Christmas.” He said and Dean laughed sleepily.

“We are not getting a cat a stocking.”

Cas leaned down and pet her head. “She’s not just A cat. She’s OUR cat. She’s a member of the family.”

Dean pet her head too and she meowed at him softly. “I guess she is.”

“So I’ll get her a stocking on Monday.”

“It’s not even Christmas yet.”

Cas grinned. “I’d rather be prepared.”

“I’m just going to give her YOUR stocking.”

Cas leaned down and kissed Dean softly, making Dean lean up into it, causing Binky to meow in displeasure at being jostled.

“I love you. Binky does too.” Dean looked at his cat, who was supposed to be a temporary guest and then back up at Cas.

“And I love you both. Get her a stocking if that makes you happy. But when Sam laughs at it, I’m blaming you.” Dean said, but he was already thinking about getting her favorite treats to put in the stocking that Cas would buy. God he was a sap for both of them. They had him wrapped around their finger, and paw. And he was alright with it.  


End file.
